FAMILY GAME NIGHT GONE WRONG
by Edward'sGirl97
Summary: Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are home alone when they come across a very interesting game and it goes all down hill from there
1. Chapter 1

***********************disclaimer******************************

***************I do not own twilight or it's characters****************

Rosalie p.o.v.

Emmett was playing his X-box and was being loud about it 'augh' I hate when he is loud I think it's only Me,Jasper,Emmett,and Edward . Home I think the others which is Alice,carlisle,esme, are going shopping I would have gone with them but Emmett,Edward,jasper would do only god knows what .

Well I sat there and read a fashion magazine then I got brought out of my reading because I heard a BIG!!!!! crash from the room were the X-box was so I ran vampire speed to see what it was and I heard that the argument on who broke it it was between jasper & Emmett I barged in and said for them to stop screaming and then they both left the room I hadn't heard from Eddie I call him that in my mind but he hears me

so I don't do that a lot I walked to his room I

did not hear a sound I went in he wasn't there

I looked in the the driveway the Volvo was gone

I will kill him he could've told me he was going somewhere ahhhhhhhhh I am here with Emmett and jasper alone "oh no"

well Edward probably went to see Bella

which I don't get at all she can get over here

she got changed on her eighteen birth day

she is now 19 in human still eighteen in vampire years but

anyway back to Emmett & jasper they both are downstairs I better go and check on them or the house will fall on me

and I will live of course (duh I mean I invincible hello!)

but still esme will cry for her beautiful house even if cause the vamp thing she can't show emotion she will die and after grieving she will kill Emmett and then go after jasper and me and Alice will allow it and so I went down the stairs and found them both looking at a game box I immediately recognized it as monopoly they wanted to play but I told them to wait till' the rest of the family got here so they waited they were mad I told them to wait so I gave them the permission to call the rest of the family and tell them to come home but Alice was shopping (like the fashioner she is) so they had to wait a wile before the would be home!!!

A/N I need Ideas so review me please and I need a list of monopoly property deed's so I can use them if I can get them I will use them in future chapter's !!!!!!!!!!

love cms92843 muahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

------- -------

* *

)~~~~~~~~(

I tried to make it look happy sorry u guys :):):):)!~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!hahahahahahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

*****************************disclaimer******************************************************************i don not own twilight or it s characters******************************

Alice p.o.v

I was having the best time shopping and then Emmett and jasper call whining "can we play the game we found"sure I said and they replied with "we can't till' you and Edward get home hurry you'll love this game any pixie would" Emmett said I was hurt by the pixie remark "..phone.. .."then Emmett handed the phone to jasper and as they were switching phones I heard Emmett say " hay dude deal with you're chick" then i heard a very loud growl and I knew it was jasper "hey" was all he said and then I retorted "tell Emmett I'm looking forward to getting home now just so I can deal with him I'm sharpening my teeth as we speak" and then Emmett ran out of the room and jumped into Rosalie's lap

Emmett pov

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'ME AND JASPER FOUND THE OLD GAME PRONOUNCED MON-OP-OLY YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD'VE PLAYED IT BY NOW BUT SADLY NO I DID NOT PLAY IT IN 1 HUNDRED YEARS I AM GOING TO CALL THE FAMILY SO I CALLED THEM I CALLED EDDIE FIRST HE HATES WHEN I CALL HIM EDDIE SO I WILL GET MURDERED FOR THAT AND MAKING HIM LEAVING BELLA WHICH I DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE IS A VAMPIRE SO HOW IS IT THAT SHE CAN'T COME HERE...................'

EDWARD POV

I AM HERE WITH BELLA AND THEN EMMETT CALLED ME SO I HAVE TO GO HOME I ASKED BELLA IF SHE WANTED TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND SHE SAID YES SO WE GOT IN MY VOLVO AND WHEN WE GOT ALMOST TO MY HOUSE AND THEN EMMETT SAID IN HIS MIND "WHY DOES'NT EDWARD STOP GOING TO BELLAS HOUSE SHE CAN GET HERE SHE IS A VAMPIRE FOR GOODNESS SAKES AUGH' I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HIM" I OPENED BELLAS DOOR AND THEN RAN IN THE HOUSE VAMPIRE SPEED AND HAD EMMETT UP AGENST THE WALL AND I SAID ''TELL BELLA WHAT YOU SAID IN YOU'RE HEAD'' THEN HE SAID AS I WAS LETTING HIM DOWN ''HEY EDDIE YOU'RE A POET AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT'' THEN BELLA STARTED WALKING AWAY FROM US AND THEN I SAID ''THANKS EMMETT NOW MY SOON TO BE WIFE HATES ME I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY''

AND HIS EYES WENT ALL GOOGLY AND HE ZONED OUT SO I READ HIS

MIND AND HE WAS thinking about what alice would do to him this is what was in his head

"we can't till' you and Edward get home hurry you'll love this game any pixie would" (Qouting emmett hahahA

SCARED EMMETT CULLEN \/ ( SUPPOST TO BE ARROW POINTING DOWN)

REVIEW=PREVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PICS!!!!!!!! :)

HERES THE SONG EACH TIME I UPDATE WILL GIVE YOU

''HERE WE GO AGAIN'' DEMI LOVATO!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight but wish I did hahaha

monopoly chapter3

emmett

Alice is on her way here to deal with me. And she had to cut a shopping trip short to do it I started to get worried and I said to edward "oh my god edward help me I'am so dead she's going to kill me then shes going to bring me back to clean the mess so esme wont kill her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~edward~pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

emett is pleading with me to help him and I am not going to help becouse I am not going toget on alices

bad side but the Whole

"she's going to kill me then bring me back to clean up the mess so she does'nt get in trouple with esme"was funny

but I did'nt laugh for my sake so I said "sorry emmett I cant she will kill me to and quite frankly I want to life atlest until I am 300 years old sorry but your going to die." and at that alice burst thru the door and snaped her teeth a inch away from emmett neck she said "There I am done with you"and then she let go of him and so he ran to rosalie's lap

and then alice winked at me and gave me a hug

mid huge esme &carlisle came in the house and said "what was that about"

we both shrugged and went to see if Emmett was ok he was

but esme &carlislewhere not happy about the whole alices idea for killing emmett

wich they heard it thru the phone how he called her a pixie and she does not like to be called a pixie so they droped it.

Carlisle went to his study/office and I followed when we got there I look to jasper's

room cause' I heard a noise and he was throwing himself all around the room I grapped him and read his thoughts he was thinking "to much pain edward go!"as I was reading more before I left he said

(in thought's)

"bella" and with that five letter word I was gone.i called bella but instead carlisles

thought's came "edward in here now!"i was downstairs in the kitchen but I was at the office in seconds when I got there he said out loud "get over here"and he swore in that sentanse I was shocked

carlisle never swore never.

i better get over there.i went over and saw let her shield down and said

"edward honey I need you to read jaspers mind to tell me what he is saying okay"

"okay but whatis wrong with you."

"Oh I am fine I ran to Charlies I was sad and I ran back here and let my sheild down and Jasper creepted in my mind and felt the sadness I was feeling"

"well are you sure your alright".I was sad because she was sad . We heared Jasper yelling

" Everybody no more saddness, Pain, anger, anguish,and Emmett and Rose no more LOVE!!!" We all laughed at him and he calmed the whole house "man we need Jasper or we would be a three ringed circus." rose and Emmett have a serious problem. I will tell Carlisle to address that issue. So back to Bella she wasn't in physical pain. She was in mental pain and I felt bad for her. Her shield was down so I could read her mind. She was thinking hard but she didn't know I was listing. So she didn't stop she was thinking of her humun years how she would swing on her tire swng. She had a memory of our first kiss then one of her sayings was goodbye to charlie. Then Jasper yelled again cause he was still out of the room he yelled " Bella I don't know why you are sad about but for my sake please stop it. All respect intended but I said please and saying it again stop PLEASE !!!!" He asked again "ok." We both said at the same time. He went down stairs and we followed suit and they and by (they)

I mean Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I am sad to say" at vampire speed Bella is faster then me so I guess sence she was one of them down there to. So yeah. Well anyway they were setting out the monopoly game. Emmett spake on the phone, so here we are playing monoploly and Jasper kept asking me what piece do you want I got them for you to choose from. There is the horse, car, wheelberrow, thimble, hat, dog, shoe, iron, cannon, and money bag.

The one I picked is the moneybag, Bella Picked dog, Emmett picked the cannon, Rose picked shoe, Carlisle picked hat, Esme picked thimble, and Alice picked the car. ( L.o.L I was thinking of her 911 turbo. When I wrote that. HAHAHAHAHA. Sorry carry on.) Ok where was I Oh! Yeah monopoly ok so everybody has there piece and there money and it is Alices turn. Alice zoned out and then she saw something and didn't tell none of us. She roled both dice and she got two ones she landed on community chest. She has got to role again. Card she got to keep it then she roled again and got a six and a five which equals eleven. She has landed on state's ave. and she has bought it for $140.00.

now it is Emmets turn and he roled a one and a two which equals three he haslanded on baltic ave. He bought it and the game kept going on. It is now Rosalies turn to role she has roled a two and a five that equals seven and she landed on chance it said " pay parking fine of $15.00" she payed Ok it is my turn I roled a five and a twothat is seven to I got chance the card that I pulled a card that says " Speeding fine of $ 15.00." Everybody laughed cause that is totally something I would get a fine from

Bella did a walkie talkie to everybody in their heads. Well that's one of her powers she can fly or levitate, become invisible, and she can push into anyones mind and they can talk back, morphing, weather control, influence, and preminitions,shield. She can do Jasper as a empathe and shrinking. I paid it then it 's turn.

Well I hope you are satistfied with this but please review please and thank you!!!!!!!!

Love cms92843

okay new storie is now published YAY!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wells I'm sorry I haven't been updating ,but I started school and that got in the way ,then, I got grounded and, then ,I started reading breaking dawn and never really got around to doing that.

Well I'm thinking about giving up one of my stories.

I figured that if I cant update to that story what good is it in my name.

Ill post a poll on my profile and ask which of the stories ill hand out.

The story that I'm not going to give out WILL be updated more often.

I'm sorry I've been holding out on you and most of you are mad at me I know but im asking for my readers back.

If you say no to me that's fine but ,will you say no to the sad widle smiley face

= (

with love,

cms92843


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I just renamed myself

my new name is Edward'sGirl97

and I mad a website come check it out here's the link.

.com/


End file.
